1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to methods and compositions for treating hyperthyroidism and particularly to methods and compositions for treating feline hyperthyroidism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hyperthyroidism is a relatively common endocrine disorder, particularly in older cats. Typical hyperthyroidism treatments include chronic administration of an anti-thyroid medication, surgical removal of the thyroid glands, and/or radioactive iodine therapy. These treatments are expensive and have their limitations and side effects. For example, as most anti-thyroid medications are administered orally, compliance is often compromised. Surgery requires anesthesia and is not necessarily an option for older felines, particularly felines that suffer from other diseases as well. Radioactive iodine therapy is available only in facilities licensed to use radioactive materials, and requires hospitalization of the felines until their body levels of radioactivity are safe. There is, therefore a need for alternative compositions and methods for treating hyperthyroidism which provide partial or complete relief. The invention provides compositions and methods of treatment that generally address such a need.